


How Bucky Barnes Learned His Second Lesson About Loving Steve Rogers (Honey and Sin)

by sparkly_butthole



Series: The Lessons of Bucky Barnes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_butthole/pseuds/sparkly_butthole
Summary: It only takes once for Bucky Barnes to become addicted...





	How Bucky Barnes Learned His Second Lesson About Loving Steve Rogers (Honey and Sin)

Bucky’s nervous.

It’s Steve, his sweet Steve, in charge here. Steve who had tied him up like a pig before slaughter, Steve who shouldn’t even know how to do this. Steve, who he loves with all his heart and trusts with every fiber of his being.

Bucky can’t help it, though. He’s goddamn  _ nervous _ , see. Suddenly he’s not in charge anymore, and that’ll do it to ya somethin’ fierce.

He’s on his feet in their bedroom, hands tied behind his back in a loose but secure tie. There’s a rope harness on him, surprisingly ornate, which is connected to the bedpost to keep him in place. Bucky’s not even sure where Stevie got the rope, fine and silky as it is. Probably had to sell several sketches to get it. He’ll admit to being impressed by Steve’s dedication. His precious boy has done his homework.

Still. Bucky’s tied up. An animal at slaughter…

… or Steve’s little playtoy.

He shifts his feet as his prick takes note of that idea- in fact, the traitorous thing’s been at half mast this whole time. But it’s hard not to be when Steve’s looking at him like this. Studiously observing. Inspecting him. 

He shifts again, on the verge of impatience - he’s Bucky Barnes, after all - and Steve reads him like a book.

“Stop moving. We’re gonna go over some ground rules. Got it?”

“Yes, sir. Jesus, Steve…”

Steve approaches and the world stands still. He gets in Bucky’s face, much as he can given his size, close enough to kiss. Bucky wants nothing more in the world right now than to feel his full lips, taste them, like he can taste the hot breath puffing against his own mouth. It’s not enough.

“Shh,” Steve says, head angled up to where he’s whispering straight  _ into _ Bucky. He wants to breathe in every word even if it suffocates him.  “Don’t worry your pretty little head talking, Bucky Barnes. I’m in charge now. Just listen and do what I say. I’ll take good care of you.”

Steve’s voice drips with sex and promise and  _ oh _ , how Bucky  _ wants _ . Everything, all of it, all of what he denied himself for so long. What he denied Steve.

He’s less than Steve deserves, that’s the truth.

He shivers in the hot Brooklyn afternoon, even though he’s dripping sweat and absolutely disgusting with it. That’s what Steve’s voice does to him. That’s the power Steve has over him.

Maybe he was nervous for an entirely different reason.

“Close your eyes,” Steve commands, and Bucky doesn’t even think, Bucky just  _ does _ . “Good. Now stay still. And say no if it gets to be too much.”

Bucky licks his lips nervously. “You plannin’ to hurt me or somethin’?”

“Not at all, Buck, that ain’t the kind of man I am. But I do intend to teach you a lesson.”

He shivers again. Never did he imagine Steve Rogers having a mouth like this. Shame they weren’t doin’ this kinky shit ages ago. They would have if he hadn’t been such a selfish brat.

Well. Paying the price, and all that. Seems more than worth the cost of admission right now.

Steve gently places his hands on Bucky’s hips, his soft, slender artist’s hands making their way up his body. Bucky remembers playing tickle fights as kids, touching each other a little like this, but Bucky sure as hell ain’t ticklish now. Even if he does have goosebumps.

He tries to relax into Steve’s touch, but it’s hard. He’s used to having control in these situations, especially with Steve. But Steve treats him right, like a gentleman, takes him apart deftly, like he was made for Bucky, and maybe he is. Nothing’s ever felt this right in his life before, that’s for sure.

Steve grips his jaw and forces his mouth open, and like an obedient little soldier, Bucky goes willingly. He jumps when he feels Steve’s salty fingers enter his mouth, but manages to keep from opening his eyes. 

“Suck,” Steve tells him softly, and that’s it- Bucky realizes that he is officially Steve’s little bitch. Might as well tattoo it right on his forehead. His achingly hard cock makes certain they both know it, too.

“God, your tongue is so soft. So perfect. It’s gonna feel wonderful on my dick, I bet.”

He moans around Steve’s fingers, giving ‘em the best suckjob he can imagine, wishing they were Steve’s cock instead. Wishing he hadn’t waited this long to get Steve’s cock in his mouth.

“Stevie-” he starts when the fingers are removed, but slams his mouth shut when Steve growls.

And holy shit, did Steve just  _ growl _ ? How he wishes he could  _ grovel  _ in front of that.

“Told ya. Stay quiet. Talk without permission again, I’ll leave you there all night, hot and sweaty and hard. Got it?”

“Good God, the mouth on you, Steve,” he whispers- a prayer, a benediction.

Steve’s the one with asthma, but Bucky’s pretty sure he’s about to die here, his breath is so tight. Especially when he hears Steve’s clothing rustle. He obediently keeps his eyes closed… even though there’s a part of him that wants to disobey just so he can hear that growl again. 

“Well, Buck, this is where you prove how much you wanna make it up to me. Open your eyes.”

Bucky’s delirious with anticipation as he opens them; his jaw drops when he sees Steve splayed out on the bed stroking himself. It’s slow and sensual and heavenly and Steve  _ knows _ , the little shit, just how much Bucky wishes it was him touching Steve. But he figures he had this coming.

“So, Buck,” Steve begins, keeping his eyes locked with Bucky’s, and Bucky couldn’t look away if he wanted to. It’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen in his life. “You know you never once did this for me? Not a single time in two whole years.”

Now Bucky’s eyes drop out of shame because yes, he does know, and no, there was no excuse for it. There never was.

“So here’s your punishment. Anytime I want, I can make you watch me and not let you touch me. Maybe not touch yourself. Maybe not even let you come that night. How does that sound, Buck?”

He whines, a small, pathetic sound. Steve’s not playing fair!

“Buck? I need an answer,” Steve commands as he strokes faster, a little rougher with himself… obviously enjoying controlling Bucky like this.

And Bucky, well, he didn’t understand the meaning of the word enjoy until now. 

“Yes. Yes, sir.”

“You understand, then?”

“God, Steve, I’m sorry, I should never have done that to you-”

“Mmm, I know. And you know. This is just how things have to be now, Bucky.”

“I’ll do whatever you want if you just-”

“You’ll do whatever I want anyway, won’t you, Bucky? You’ll be good?” He grins mischievously at Bucky, and  _ fuck _ . Fuckin’ little punk, so perfect. So wonderful. All golden and tiny and  _ his _ .

“Yeah. Yeah, Steve, I’ll be good for you,” he murmurs.

Steve’s voice softens, but never loses that firm, demanding quality that Bucky’s quickly becoming addicted to. “Good. Just watch me, okay?” His eyes roll into the back of his head as he strokes himself, squeezing his foreskin at the tip and using it to massage up and down his cock. Precum drips from the tip; Bucky’s never been hungrier for something in his life. His mouth opens of its own accord, and his naughty little punk of a fella sees it and smirks. 

Oh yeah, he knows  _ exactly _ what he’s doin’ to Bucky Barnes.

Steve speeds up, thrusting up into his fist now, making noises that are made of honey and sin. Bucky feels his own prick leaking onto his belly, onto the floor, but his eyes are only for Steve. The ache between his legs is only for Steve- all of him is only for Steve. He’d grant Steve the entire world if he got to see this every day.

It doesn’t take long. Steve’s been just as worked up as Bucky has after all the rope and teasing and dirty talking. His whole body tenses, his mouth forms an O of pleasure, and he comes all over his chest, silent and beautiful.

So unbelievably beautiful.

“Mmm,” his baby purrs like a cat once the aftershocks have run through him. Bucky thinks he looks like a cat, too, lounging in the sunlight that streams through the window. 

“I love you,” Bucky blurts out, and Steve laughs. 

“I love you too, you big jerk. I’m gonna take care of you now.”

He nods in relief; the ache between his legs is sliding toward the painful side of pleasure, though in all honesty he doesn’t really mind that much considering the show Steve put on.

Steve smiles softly at him as he undoes the rope, and Bucky can’t help but feel proud. Steve’s strong and brave and genuinely good at heart like no one he’s ever known; it’s the whole reason he befriended the little shrimp on the playground one chilly Saturday morning. Ages ago, that was. Neither of them could’ve ever guessed they’d end up here, bent as the day is long and in love. 

And they’re proud of it, even if it took Steve’s impending heart failure to realize it. 

He drops to his knees the instant he’s free, kissing down Steve’s chest and using his tongue to clean up every drop of come. Worshipping him like he deserves, finally. Steve makes a noise of contentment and allows Bucky his ministrations. Bucky wants to make it clear that Steve comes first now, that Steve always came first, loathe as he was to show it. 

Idiot that he was not to show it.

Bucky takes Steve’s softened cock in his mouth and cleans him, making Steve jump and giggle at the overstimulation. 

“Okay, okay, Buck,” Steve gasps, pulling Bucky back to his feet. “It’s your turn. You were good to me, now I’ll be good to you.”

Steve reaches out and takes Bucky in hand, a familiar touch that has his back arching in pleasure. He moans, unable to help himself, but quiets down as much as possible when he remembers the walls aren’t exactly soundproof. What’ll happen when Steve finally bends him over and fucks him, he has no idea, but he’ll have to find a way to stifle his pleasure.

“So good, Stevie, so fucking good,” he murmurs, placing his hands on Steve’s shoulders and watching as Steve strokes him off. “Are you really gonna…  _ fuck _ … not let me come sometimes?”

Steve hmms. “Maybe. Would you enjoy that?”

His prick jumps and leaks more precum. No hiding that. 

Steve chuckles in response. “Guess that answers that question. Fuckin’ naughty thing, you.”

“Fuck, Steve,” he hisses. “Where did you get that mouth on you?”

“Don’t worry about it. I say my hail Marys. ‘Sides, that ain’t the worst sin I committed today.” Steve shakes his head ruefully.

“Don’t stop, Steve. Please, I want to come.”

“I want you to be good like this for me every time, Buck. Think you can do that?” 

Steve strokes him like a pro, dismantling him with his slender fingers. Hell yes, he can do that. He can’t even say it, just nods vigorously, so close to the edge and yet too far. Steve knows exactly what to do with him. He’s had two years of practice, after all.  

“Alright. I love you, Buck. Come for me.” 

Bucky shoots so hard he hits Steve in the face. He wants to giggle but it feels like heaven, so good he can’t keep quiet. He moans, too loud in their tiny apartment, but can’t bring it in himself to care because it feels so. Damn.  _ Amazing. _

It takes him forever to come down, and when he’s back on earth, Steve has folded him onto the bed on his side. How the little punk managed his bulk like that, Bucky’ll never know, but it’s not like Steve’s a weakling just because he’s sick. 

Yeah, like he’s said before. Steve’s the strongest damn person Bucky knows, and he’ll kick the shit out of anyone who tries telling him otherwise.

They curl up together, despite the sun and the sweat. Bucky hugs Steve close to his chest, feeling the tickling touch of breath against his collarbone. Sticky and sedate, they start to fall asleep… but Bucky has one thing to say before they do.

“Hey. I want you to know something.”

“Mmm? ‘s ‘at?”

“There ain’t no way lovin’ you like this is a sin. You gotta know that, Steve. This is why God made us, for this right here.”

Steve hums against him. “Yeah, Buck. You’re right. Of course you are. Now will you sleep already?”

He smiles fondly. “I’ll do anything for you, you little shit.”

God, he fucking _ loves _ Steve Rogers. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Dom Steve. Hope I did him justice.


End file.
